Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection apparatus for detecting a plurality of marks, an imprint apparatus for including the detection apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus is one of the apparatuses used in the manufacturing step (lithography step) of semiconductor devices and the like. The imprint apparatus brings a pattern region on a mold and an imprint material on a substrate into contact with each other, and cures the imprint material in that state. Then, the imprint apparatus can transfer the pattern on the mold onto the substrate by separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
The imprint apparatus is required to accurately transfer the pattern on the mold to a shot region formed on the substrate. Japanese Patent No. 4185941 has proposed an imprint apparatus which employs a die-by-die alignment method as an alignment method used when transferring the pattern on the mold onto the shot region. The die-by-die alignment method is an alignment method of performing alignment between the substrate and the mold by detecting a mark formed in the shot region and a mark formed on the mold, for each shot region on the substrate.
In the imprint apparatus, when the alignment between the substrate and the mold is performed, a plurality of detection units may detect a plurality of marks provided in the shot region to increase a throughput. Furthermore, in recent years, even when, for example, only one chip area is included in a shot region arranged in the peripheral portion of the substrate, the pattern on the mold may be transferred accurately to that chip area to raise a yield. That is, the imprint apparatus is required to cause the plurality of detection units to detect the plurality of marks provided in a region smaller than the shot region.